


New Year’s Eve Party

by Annav94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: New Year’s Eve party, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins, When they are together troubles are expected, little fuckers, rich kids up to no good, what do you expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annav94/pseuds/Annav94
Summary: You can also find me on myInstagramand myTumblrpage. Thank you for being here, xo.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	New Year’s Eve Party

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/annavek94.art/) and my [Tumblr](https://annavek94.tumblr.com/) page. Thank you for being here, xo.

Albeit being a tad bit late to the celebrations, this is me wishing you the happiest of year ahead in the most obvious way I know how to: through my favourite fandom and characters.

The Decadent Boys have joined the Debutante Girls for a New Year’s Eve pic that has gone utterly, and quite obviously, wrong. 

From the left: **Daphne Greengrass** rushing to kiss her dearest of friend, **Pansy Parkinson** , for no other reason than pure good luck. A tradition Pansy herself is not too keen to dismiss so easily as it has proven in the past years to bring her a renewed kind of luck that keeps her loved ones close, hence why she is seen, on a rather exceptional occasion, throwing kisses. **Theodore Nott** bringing Daphne’s sister, **Astoria Greengrass** , a level above, as she is always moaning around about how nobody ever takes her quite seriously, being the youngest, and how that makes her feel still so small. In an attempt to prove her wrong, not only Theo misjudges how altogether Astoria is not that small anymore and doesn’t weight that little either, but also how terribly excited she gets when someone surprises her with a non aristocratic thing out of pure generosity; hence the stumbling, the struggling and the regrets at the whole idea, quickly forgotten when the finest of fairy wine is about to hit the floor without having gone through Theo’s palate and stomach first. **Draco Malfoy** embracing **Blaise Zabini** embracing **Millicent Bulstrode** , all quite set for the pic with appropriate hats and party blower. Draco, who’s very intrigued by the guest of honour of the night and has finally picked up his beaten mood in attending another ‘boring and uneventful gala attended by their parents in addition to that’, isn’t really paying much attention to the bickering happening just a shoulder over, wherein a rather smug Blaise is shoving his latest conquests -mind the plural in there, darling- in Millie’s face to which she laugh out right and reminds him how he still looks twelve, sexy smirk working or not. (Some days after she will find a picture of them at her 9th birthday party in which they stood side by side embracing just as they did on the NYE’s pic and where he’d worn the exactly same silly party hat he had the other night; she would then go on and laugh, right in his face, for about an hour at how he kept smiling at each pic of the day fully knowing he had his front tooth missing due to a broom incident occurred earlier in the week). 

_In each of my drawing I usually store some Easter eggs, which sometimes with a second look can be noticed, but sometimes are my Easter eggs and in order to be appreciated they need to be explained; here are the 9 Easter eggs of this picture:_

_1\. After becoming of age, each girl and each boy were gifted with family heirlooms and some more; parties like this one would be an excellent occasion to dust them off and show them off, and while there is little they can do in regard to the styles in which they are presented - at times influenced by old and antiqued fashions - they can all choose how to wear them reflecting their personalities best; in the previous publication (to be found on all my other platforms) of the ‘Debutante Girls’, Daphne wasn’t showing any particular jewellery, that is because she is wearing the serpent garter on her thigh; a much more subtle way to show off priceless piece of family’s jewellery. The garter is also enchanted to best suit the witch wearing it, meaning that it can be worn as a necklace or a bracelet if the witch sees fit to the occasion._

_2\. Pansy’s snake necklace is also a family heirloom, adorned in cascading little diamonds topped with tree amethysts, is also enchanted to raise and bite whomever touches the wearer given the physical contact is not well perceived. Hence why at the protest of both her parents for such a low v cut of her dress she assures them that no one at the party would bother to touch her inappropriately and that anyway she rarely liked anyone at this sort of galas, so there was no reason to worry over her moral integrity. The choice of jewellery and dress together reflects her personality as she likes to be the reason why heads turns around when entering a gala without granting automatic access to her inner circle._

_3\. Theo likes to wear as many jewels and gold as he feels like. He can easily forgo a shirt but not his shiny possessions when a gala is called. He wears his Nott family’s heirlooms and general gifts from that side of the family on his right hand. They are typically in yellow gold and rather bulky. He wears his personal collection of his late mother’s heirlooms on his left hand. There were very few items he had access to and when he became of age he made sure to inherit his mother’s diamond ring, which he wears on his left index finger as it luckily fits and his mother’s first purchase and self-gift of a ring which he wears on his wedding finger because in his heart nobody will ever live up to his mother and she sits rightfully were she belongs - closest to his heart._

_4\. While the party began to warm up and niceties and proper manners are thrown out of the window as the alcohol flows freely, Millicent didn’t lose her fur behind, it was Theo who decided to appropriate of such garment for himself. Have a look yourself._

_5\. As per pureblood tradition, Astoria, being the second daughter of the Greengrass was not granted access to the family’s heirlooms, those ones gone to her older sister Daphne, the heir of the family; but she was still gifted with more personal and up to date fashion accessories such as her hairband embedded in diamonds; which is not in the picture as her mother saw fit to take it back into her possession given the current behaviour the younger generations were showing. To lose it would have been foolish._

_6\. Draco wears his family’s heirlooms on a neck chain. Still very attached to the family’s heritage he prefers to avoid stern looks and gossips flowing when showing them off like his friends. Differently from him, they didn’t go down the rather turbulent public investigation and accusation pursued by the media after the war. He also wears a sparkling Happy New Year hat gathered just for the occasion of the taken picture and is photographed with a cigar which he will never smoke. He likes the smell of tabacco, but doesn’t quite like the taste of it; instead he loves to be portrayed and photographed like the Gatsby of the party (Have a look at his glass and general demeanour)._

_7\. The bottle of wine which Astoria is pouring is rather small in size; that is because it’s fairy wine, small creatures produce small products._

_8\. Blaise’s attire for such a fancy gala leaves much to be desired (and it rhymes as well); that is because in his haste to conclude a rather quick kissing session with one of his latest conquest, tucked away in the secrecy of a closed wardrobe room, he grabs the first thing he sees, that is in fact not his jacket. He also wears a party hat for the upcoming group picture but as Millie points out, that is the wrong hat and he’s wearing a birthday party one, which she will prove later with her 9th birthday party picture. Blaise also is holding a cigar which is half way through because he truly smokes them from time to time and wears his signet ring on his left pinky._

_9\. Millie is holding a whistle blower which she genuinely thinks it to be a rather ingenuous party accessory obtained for the upcoming group picture; she’s instead holding a Weasley Wizard Wheezes product called ‘Blowing Trilly Dillies” that_ _effectively makes the whole group and the people around completely deaf for the next ten minutes._

They are little fuckers but they are my favourite fuckers. Happy New Year  🥳

**Author's Note:**

> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/annavek94.art/) ; [Tumblr](https://annavek94.tumblr.com/)


End file.
